Untitled
by Green-EyedRaven232824
Summary: /SasuSaku/ Hello, everyone. My name Haruno Sakura. I'm a ninja of Konoha. I like arts, books and cherry blossoms. My hopes and dreams are clearly none of you business. As for my hobbies, well... hmm... And Uchiha Sasuke to me is... now you're just gonna have to read to know, right? /Pre-shippuden./
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is the first story that I uploaded here. Please review and tell me what you think. I accept suggestions, criticisms and anything that can help me with this. But please, no flames. If there's anything else though, you can PM me. And, uh, I'd like at least 5 reviews before I update. After all, what's the point of updating if no one reads or likes this thing, right? And also, can you guys suggest a title and a better summary for this? I can't think of anything._

**-oXo-**

Today was just another ordinary day in Konoha. The sun is shining, the birds are chirping, people are busy wandering in the streets doing their own business and for some other people, like Sakura, just sitting on the floor with the coffee table in front of her, drawing.

...And listening to her elder brothers, yelling at each other about nonsense.

"It's not my fault you got blamed!" Shiro, the eldest, yelled.

"It _is _your fault! Grandma asked us who shattered the vase and you pointed at _me_!" Kai, the second eldest, yelled back while pointing at himself for emphasis.

"Well, it's your fault you let yourself get blamed!" Shiro yelled again. The two brothers were practically in each others' face. Both of them continued yelling at each other and then another voice yelled from down the hall.

"Who took my watch?" Mizuki, the fifth and youngest of the brothers, shouted. Sakura looked down the hallway of their house and saw her older brother stomping and fuming towards her direction. Sakura thought that he was blaming her but Mizuki passed by Sakura and stood in front of their fourth brother, Kaname, and pointed his finger at the older boy.

"Did _you _take it?"

"No," Kaname yelled, sounding offended, "why would I take your dumb watch?!"

"It is not dumb! You are!" Kaname and Mizuki were about to jump at each other but they were stopped by their third brother, Daisuke.

"Hey, don't fight. Maybe you just lost it. Let's go. Kaname and I will help you find it." Daisuke stated slowly, trying to calm them down. His gesture worked... until Mizuki pointed his finger at Daisuke and yelled, "Maybe _you_ were the one who took it. You're just tricking me by saying that you'll help me find it!"

"Yeah! And you're doing this so that I will be the one who will get blamed!" Kaname accused.

"WHAT? Why would I take that stupid watch?" Daisuke screamed. The three boys kept shouting at each other and suddenly jumped at each other. They were fighting each other so hard that you only see a ball of smoke with their head, arms or legs sticking out occasionally.

A few more minutes later and her brothers were still fighting while Sakura just continued drawing and ignoring the noise in the background.

Living in a house with five boy siblings all her life has made Sakura really accustomed to their fights and irritating attitude. Sakura was the youngest of the six siblings. Their mother died of murder when Sakura was still seven and since she is the only daughter and the other girl in the family already died, Sakura was-_is_ the only girl left in the household with six boys.

Their front door opened, revealing their father who looked really exhausted because of his recently finished mission. Sakura looked at her father's confused face and smiled.

"Okairi, Otou-san." Sakura greeted.

"Thanks, Sakura. Uh, what's happening?" Tadashi, their father, asked confusedly while hanging his cloak revealing his really messy ANBU uniform.

"Oh," Sakura replied, looking at her brothers and then looked back at her father, "the usual. How's mission, dad? Looks really messy."

Tadashi chuckled lightly, "Yes, quite. Just some missing-nin encounter. Shouldn't you be heading to school right now?"

Sakura looked at the clock and noticed that; yes, she should be heading to school right now. Sakura stood up and cleaned up her drawing utensils then went to her room and got dressed in her ninja clothes. Today was her first day of being a ninja—they just graduated—and all of her classmates have to go back to the academy for the announcement of their team. After getting dressed Sakura headed to the front door to leave but not before telling her father and brothers that she was leaving. Her father bid her goodbye and even her brothers, who are still fighting, paused for a second to tell her to be careful and then resumed fighting.

Sakura walked in an unhurried manner to the academy. She silently observed the people wandering in the streets. Most people were working and preparing for the day, children were running around, parents were shouting at their kids to slow down, and some shop owners who are busy preparing to open their shop. While walking to the academy, Sakura passed by the shop that her best friend sometime works at and also owns.

Well, her best friend's parents own it.

She peeked at the window but felt disappointed that Ino wasn't there anymore and assumed that the blond girl already left. So she turned away and started walking. She was about to take her third step when she heard a familiar voice yell her name.

"Sakura, wait up!" Ino yelled. Sakura turned around and smiled at Ino.

"I thought you already left." Sakura stated while watching Íno run towards her. Ino eventually caught up and both of them walked together.

"Well, actually I should have. And you should have, too."

"I kinda got caught up drawing." Sakura replied sheepishly, scratching the back of her head.

"Again?" Ino sighed.

Sakura chuckled softly, "Yeah. But let's not talk about that. Anyway what team do you think you will be in?"

"I honestly don't know but I really wish I'd be in Sasuke-kun's team." Ino said dreamily.

Sakura giggled, "So does every girl." Then Sakura pondered for a moment, "Uchiha, huh?"

"Duh! Do you know any other Sasuke? And, no, not every girl likes him. I mean, you don't and neither does Hinata." Ino then said, "Hinata has a crush on Naruto. But I really don't know why you don't like Sasuke-kun. He is _so_ dreamy."

It's true though, the Hyuuga heiress doesn't have a crush on the Uchiha but instead in their blond-haired boy classmate. And even though Naruto is such a loud-mouth idiot and is very obnoxious, Hinata still liked him. They don't really know the reason why and even though Hinata was really obvious about it—she keeps fainting every time Naruto get near her—no one really knows how the blond boy still remained oblivious to the purple-haired girl's feelings.

It's also true that Sakura doesn't like Sasuke.

Well, it's half true.

After all Sakura also has feeling for the lone Uchiha since she was young. When they were younger, Sakura immediately liked Sasuke the first time she saw him. But when she discovered that her best friend, Ino, also liked Sasuke, Sakura decided, or rather, forced herself to believe that she doesn't like Sasuke and just considered him someone she knows. Because Sakura considers her and Ino's friendship more important that her crush for Sasuke. Ino was Sakura's first friend and Ino was the one who rescued her from the bullies and made her come out her shell bit by bit. She is _not_going to ruin it by some attraction in a cool at the same time hot, mysterious, handso-uh, some boy.

"Hmm..." was all Sakura could answer to Ino's statement.

"We're here." Ino exclaimed, making Sakura look up from her staring in the floor. They were, indeed, in the academy already. Sakura was thinking so deep that she hadn't noticed that they arrived. The girls entered their room and instantly saw a mob of girls surrounding a certain desk. Sakura guessed that it was probably Sasuke's desk. Besides, who else could attract that much attention from the female population? Why, the one and only Uchiha Sasuke of course.

Sakura sweat dropped while Ino headed to the mob of girls and tried to get through them. Sakura followed behind Ino and whispered, "Ino, you're better than this."

But the blond-haired girl didn't seem to be listening and just continued her way towards the mob while Sakura stopped at a good distance away from the mob. She sweat dropped again and mumbled, "Really?"

The horde of girls still continued their screaming, shrieking or whatever you call it when Sakura looked down and noticed there was an arm sticking out of it. Then Naruto's head immerged and he screamed her name for help. Sakura's eye twitched but she approached Naruto and was about to ask him how she can help him... Which was a bad idea.

The moment Sakura was at reach Naruto grabbed her arm and dragged her to sit next to him... and Sasuke.

"She's going to sit here. Now, back off!" Naruto exclaimed while pointing at each one of them.

"I don't think this is such a good idea..." Sakura stated uncertainly, backing away from the glaring fan-girls—minus Ino. The mob of girls reluctantly backed away but not before giving Sakura their last glare, except Ino, who just sat behind them and beside a sleeping Shikamaru. Sakura shot Ino an apologetic look. Ino mouthed 'It's okay' to Sakura. Sakura briefly glanced at Sasuke then back at Ino and mouthed 'I'm scared' which caused Ino to giggle slightly and woke Shikamaru up. Shikamaru mumbled for Ino to shut up. Unfortunately, for him, Ino heard his mumble and the blond started ranting and scolding him.

Sakura sweat dropped at the pair and turned to glance at Sasuke then sighed and turned to look at the front. But if she glanced long enough though, she would have seen Sasuke glance at her from the corner of his eyes indifferently before looking away. Sakura felt really bored and started drawing patters and images at her desk in her mind when suddenly, a voice behind her screamed, pulling her out of her reverie.

"What the-? Naruto, what are you doing? Get away from Sasuke-kun and stop glaring at him!" Ino exclaimed. Sakura looked beside her and saw that Naruto really was glaring at Sasuke.

"Uh, Naruto, what are you doing?" Sakura asked, avoiding the glare that was sent by the fan-girls to Naruto. Sakura waved a hand between the two, trying to stop the glaring contest.

"Uh, guys?" As soon as Sakura uttered those words, a boy turned around to see what was happening but bumped his elbow at Naruto's feet causing Naruto to lose his balance. Fortunately, Sakura's hand was still between them and she reacted just in time to prevent the two from hitting their head and from kissing each other.

Naruto was gaping while Sasuke's eyes were slightly wide and Sakura just blinked twice, trying to process what just happened. Some of the girls were still screaming at Naruto to get off while the others still yelled at Naruto _and _thanking Sakura—although in a really loud, screaming way. Sakura suddenly straightened and took her hand away causing Naruto to lose balance again. The audience held their breath for Naruto and Sasuke's head to hit each other but instead he fell sideways and hit the floor.

The room was dead silent first then they started laughing.

"Sorry?" Sakura half-said and half-asked. Naruto stood up and rubbed his head while mumbling something akin to 'It's okay Sakura-chan' and glared at the boy.

"I suppose that was my fault?" asked the boy who bumped into Naruto. The girls stopped laughing and glared at the boy, who just shrunk at his sit and the boys in their class only laughed harder.

Sakura turned at Ino who shot her a very thankful look. Sakura smiled slightly at Ino and turned to Naruto. He was about to yell at the boy who bumped him when their classroom door opened. Iruka entered the classroom and told the whole class to be quiet and to sit down. He then greeted them and began to list off the teams. Sakura resumed tracing invisible patterns in her desk until she heard Ino's name.

"Team 10: Yamanaka Ino," Sakura looked up from her desk and silently wished that Ino was in a good team. By that she mean, not with Shikamaru. Who knows what she'll do to the poor boy? After all, both of them always argued.

"Akimichi Chouji," Sakura held her breath when she heard Ino stumble slightly in her seat.

"and Nara Shikamaru." Sakura heard Shikamaru and Ino both groan and she turned to them, temporarily ignoring the other teams' names being called.

"Come on, Ino. It's not that bad." She whispered.

"What do you mean 'it's not that bad'?" Ino hissed, "My teammates are a lazy bone and a fatty! You call that 'not bad'?"

"Sorry." Sakura mumbled.

"Nah, it's cool." Ino immediately calmed down, "Now let's hear the next team."

Sakura sweat dropped at Ino's bipolarity but nodded and listened to Iruka.

"Team 7: Uchiha Sasuke," Fan-girls started screaming and some of them held their breath.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Sakura glanced at Naruto.

"No!" he yelled and slammed his head at his desk then complained to Iruka that a genius like him was too good to be with Sasuke but then stopped when he heard Iruka announce the next name.

"and Haruno Sakura."

...

Sakura's mind practically went blank and she just stared in front of her, she faintly heard fan-girls shrieking and Naruto screaming 'yay'. Sakura blinked once, twice.

She turned to look at Ino and mouthed 'why?'. Ino just chuckled and shook her head at Sakura and her antics. Ino mouthed back a 'You'll be okay' and Sakura gave her a look that says 'help me'. Ino leaned forward and whispered to Sakura, "Fine, let's talk later."

Sakura gave Ino a thankful look then stared around the room. Almost every girl in the room was glaring at her. She looked down at her desk and tuned out Iruka's voice. She began tracing invisible patterns at her desk again, trying to shrink away from the glares that she was receiving. She then took a risk and glanced at Sasuke. Their eyes met for a moment but Sakura immediately averted her eyes. She thought she heard Sasuke grunt a faint 'Hn' but thought that maybe it was just her imagination.

Even though Sakura is really used to hiding her feelings—spending five years trying to hide your feelings will really get you used to it—she still feel kind of... scared that spending time with Sasuke will encourage her emotions for him. They will be teammates after all, which means that they will be spending a lot of time together.

...As a team. But still.

Sakura was then brought out of her reverie when she heard their teacher's last announcement.

"All of you can to do whatever you want for the time being, after that all of you will proceed to your assigned room to meet your new teacher. I will post the list of the rooms here." Iruka stated then pinned the list in the wall beside the chalkboard. "Dismiss."

Most of the students got up from their seats and left, doing God-knows-what while the others remained in their seats and started talking about their own business. Sakura immediately got up and ran outside, but not before dragging with her blond best friend with her and avoiding Sasuke's fan-girls' intense glares. Sakura ran so fast that they actually reached the roof in thirty seconds flat. When they stopped Sakura was panting heavily with her hands in her knees while Ino only sweat dropped at Sakura. Ino was about to speak but Sakura raised her hand, gesturing for her to stop.

She took a deep breath then spoke, "What am I gonna do?"

Ino was going to reply when Sakura held her shoulders and shook her violently, "HELP ME."

The blond told her hyperventilating best friend to calm down, "Calm down, Sakura." She then giggled, "Look, just avoid every girl that tries to sabotage you and when you really need help, find me. Now, I still have to go home to have lunch. Meanwhile, just hide here in the roof first then we'll go when you feel like the other girls are gone. Alright?"

"Okay, but I'm really sorry that you weren't in Sasuke's team."

"It's okay. At least you're there to stop any other girl that tries to get near him for me, ne?" Ino said teasingly, nudging Sakura's side with her elbow.

Both of them laughed but inside Sakura felt a little guilty but then told herself that it will be alright because she doesn't like him like _that_ anymore.

...

...Right?

Sakura suddenly stopped laughing and her eyes widen. Ino also stopped and stared at Sakura confusedly but then laughed again at what Sakura said.

"I haven't watched the list to know which room our team was assigned. Aw, man. And Sasuke's fan-girls are probably hunting me down now."

_How nice._

_Not._

**-oXo-**_  
_

_A/N: So there it it. Please review. And if I have grammar mistakes or other things that I may have done wrong, inform me. Review!_

_-_GreenEyedRaven232824


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Sorry for the late update guys. I'm just really busy. And the fact that I had to send my fanfictions to my twin in Philippines via e-mail because she's the one that edits these things and she's also busy. She just sent me this yesterday. Also sorry to inform you guys that this will just be updated every 3-4 weeks. I'm really, really busy. __Anyway, hope you guys like this new chapter._

_Thanks to: **Alexandria-anna, Freak-With-Issues, InnocentBlossom, Shadow Wolf, dark shadow400 **and** sasusaku4everandever.** Thank you very much for you reviews. Thanks also to all of you who put this to your alert and fave list.  
_

_Special thanks to: **PoisonedRed-EyedBlackRabbit. **It's nice to finally meet you again after all these years, Sisi. And even though we just met again a month ago, you already helped me with this. (We were separated when we were 5 years old. If you're wondering why I was sent to Japan to study in this stupid prestigious school and she wasn't, it's because they said she's too much of a troublemaker. Which I disagree to. Like she said, she just having fun, that's all. Although, in a very weird, disturbing and destructive way. Haha. No offence, Sisi. :))  
_

_Don't forget to review. Can we manage 10? Haha. Enjoy! :D  
_

A few minutes after Ino left, Sakura finally went to their old classroom to see the list of the room where they were going to meet their teacher and also successfully avoiding getting clawed by demonic she-beasts known as fan-girls. To avoid being seen, Sakura carefully slid through the doors of the academy then outside. Sakura exhaled in relief then started walking down the path to their house. It was already lunch time and most of the students were probably at their homes, eating lunch. The pinkette paused for a moment, feeling like someone was watching her. She looked around and noticed that there was no one there with her.

Sakura shrugged and thought, _'Maybe it was just my imagination.'_

She then resumed walking, intending to go home, but suddenly didn't feel like eating and decided to sit on one of the benches and just draw. Sakura pulled out the small sketch pad that she brought with her and started drawing.

Sakura was half-way through her drawing when she heard someone utter her name.

"Sakura..."

The pink-haired girl looked up from her drawing pad and stared at the person who called her. It was Sasuke.

"H-hai?"

"I..." He said then ran away, looking really pale.

"What was that?" Sakura asked herself then shrugged. Weird.

After a few minutes, she already finished her drawing. She then put her pad away then looked at her side. She then noticed Sasuke's figure come in view. She stood up and when Sasuke was near her, preparing to ask him what he wanted with her before. And Sakura admits to herself that she is feeling a little nervous. This will be the first time that she will ever talk to the raven-haired boy.

**-oXo-**

Sasuke was walking in the streets to the academy now, feeling really pissed. Naruto just suddenly attacked him moments ago while he was eating lunch and tied him up. The blond boy was so irritating and he kept saying that both of them were supposed to be rivals.

Yeah, right.

There is no way the he would be rivals with the blond idiot, he thought. Sasuke told himself that, the only reason Naruto managed to tie him up was because he was caught off guard.

He continued walking, when suddenly he saw a figure come in view. It was a girl. Great. Sasuke thought that this girl was probably just going add to his irritation. Then noticed that the girl had pink hair and remembered who it was.

Sakura Haruno.

While Sasuke isn't really interested in girls—he just found them annoying—doesn't mean that he doesn't remember them. Sasuke also knows that this was the only girl in their class that doesn't fawn over him—besides that Hyuuga girl, but most of them know that she has a crush on Naruto, it was pretty obvious—and it was probably one of the reasons why he really remembers her—or it could be the unusual pink hair but whatever. Haruno, not fawning over him, was probably a good thing because they were going to be teammates anyway. Sasuke wonder what she wanted.

"Sasuke-san?" he heard her utter really quietly.

Sasuke looked briefly at Sakura and raise his eyebrow, indicating her to say something. Sasuke then had another thought, if she's just another fan-girl that's pretending then he's prepared to run away immedi- uh, he was just prepared. Yeah. But the girl's words only confused him.

"You wanted to talk to me before?"

Sasuke scowled and simply stared at the girl then replied in a completely controlled tone, "No, I didn't."

What does she mean talk to her? He hasn't even uttered a word to her before. But Sasuke then remembered the moment Naruto tied him up, the imbecile transformed into him. The moron most likely used his face to trick the girl. He then thought of just leaving her there, confused but paused when he heard her say something.

"Then who-?" she said confusedly, then her expression turned into realization, then pissed. He wondered what the pink-haired girl could be thinking of.

"Naruto." She stated a little pissed.

Sasuke gave her credit, the girl was smart and fast in catching on.

**-oXo-**

"Naruto."

Of course. Who else would do such ridiculous tricks? She also thought that what would Sasuke want with a girl like her? And somehow the thought hurt her inside but made a good job hiding it.

Sakura opened her mouth to speak but stopped when she felt someone watching her again. She scowled and saw Sasuke looking at her slightly confused from the corner of her eyes. She then looked around and suddenly threw one of her kunais in a nearby tree. Sakura thought she saw Sasuke's eyes slightly widen but paid no attention and just looked at the thing that fell down from the tree. Walking towards the tree, she held another kunai in her left hand approaching it with a calm posture. Her body completely relaxed and straight but her kunai was still gripped tightly in her hand. It turned out that it wasn't a thing, it was a person. Not just any person but her brother, Daisuke.

Sakura sweat dropped while watching her brother rub the back of his head to ease the pain.

"Ow..."

"Why are stalking me?" she asked, trying to stop herself from strangling her brother right then and there.

Daisuke looked up the stood, dusting his clothes before speaking, "Did you know that throwing weapons at civilians is illegal in some places?"

"Did you know that stalking people is illegal in some places?" Sakura retorted, crossing her arms. Then she remembered that Sasuke was still there.

She then looked at Sasuke and said, "Excuse us."

Sakura dragged her brother to a nearby tree and hid behind it. She glanced behind the tree and saw Sasuke was already walking away towards the academy. She, again, faced her brother and spoke at a very calm tone.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing. I was just told to check up on you since you didn't come home to eat lunch." Daisuke shrugged, "And to tell you that grandma is visiting soon."

"Well, you could have jus- Wait, grandma's visiting?! When?!" Sakura exclaimed. Not because she's excited but instead she was slightly furious.

"Yeah. We really don't know when but it's soon. And I know how much you hat- uh, dislike her, so I came to warn- uh, notify you." Daisuke scratched the back of his neck, "Yeah that."

Sakura tried to calm herself down. She was really angry now.

Ever since Sakura was young she really hated her grandmother. The old woman was so annoying. Why? Because every time she visits their house, the hag always criticizes her. Her father once told her that, she only does that because she hates ninjas and decided that none of the Harunos should be one and when she found out that Sakura wants to be one, the woman got angry.

Sakura also knows that her grandmother doesn't like her mother—because her mother is also a ninja—and once even heard that she blames Sakura's mother for their father's occupation as a ninja. But her father told her before that it wasn't true and that even before he met Sakura's mother he already want to be a ninja.

So, ever since, they really disliked each other. It was also the reason why her brothers are just normal civilians. Although, they once told her that if it weren't for their grandmother, all of the boys would have been ninjas by now. But now, her brothers are forced to go to a normal, non-ninja school and suffer the longer years of it.

Sakura sighed, "Okay. Look, sorry I didn't go home to eat lunch. I just don't feel like eating and tell Otou-san to stop worrying about me. I can handle myself."

"Sure. I have to go now. I have assignments to finish and Mizuki's watch to find." Daisuke sighed.

"No need." Sakura held her hand up, showing to Daisuke a yellow colored wrist watch. "I saw it in the kitchen counter."

Daisuke snatched it from her hand, said a quick thank you and bid her goodbye then dashed home. Sakura blinked at her brother then shrugged and went back to the academy. When she arrived at the academy, Sakura carefully slipped inside, avoiding any fan-girls that might still be hunting her down then walked towards the door. She peeked at the door and saw her two teammates were already inside.

Naruto was yelling something at Sasuke—something about Sasuke escaping being tied up or something—and Sasuke was just glaring silently at Naruto. So, Naruto really was the one who pretended to be Sasuke and talked to her, Sakura thought.

Sakura opened the door fully and went inside. Naruto was still yelling but when Sakura sat down he instantly quiet down then yelled a really loud greeting at Sakura—though it sounded quiet nervous—and Sasuke just glanced at her and looked away. The pinkette winced at Naruto's loudness but nevertheless returned the greeting but with a lot less screaming. She cast a glance at Sasuke and saw that he was staring blankly in front of him, his chin placed above his linked hands. She sighed and averted her eyes. While Naruto was yapping about something and she just half-listened.

Time passed and Naruto still kept yelling random stuff until one of them finally caught Sakura's attention.

"-ensei is twenty minutes late. Where the hell is he?!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sakura looked at the clock and agreed with Naruto. Their sensei _is _twenty minutes late. Well, not exactly. He is actually almost thirty minutes late.

"He'll come when he comes, Naruto." Sakura replied boredly, placing her chin in the palm of her left hand and stared outside the window.

"But Sakura-chan, he should be here by now. The other teams already went somewhere with their teacher. You know what? I'll show him." He exclaimed. Naruto grabbed a chalk eraser and stuck it between the opening of the door so when the teacher arrives, it would hit him in the head.

Sakura glanced at Naruto and her eye twitched. Man, this kid is obnoxious.

"I don't think that's going to work, Naruto."

"Why not?" Naruto whined and looked at both of his teammates with a really confused expression.

"Because, you idiot, he's a Jounin. He wouldn't fall for such childish pranks." Sasuke stated, glaring at Naruto. "He had to be a horrible ninja to fall for such a lame-"

Before Sasuke could finish his sentence, the door of the classroom opened. The moment the teacher set foot on the room, his head immediately got hit by the eraser.

"-trick." Sasuke finished, now feeling a little unsure of his statement.

Naruto began to laugh really hard that he actually fell on the floor and you can see tears coming out of his eyes. Sasuke sweat dropped slightly at their suppose-to-be-teacher. While Sakura just blinked twice at their silver-haired teacher. The man, who is supposed to teach them, a Jounin, actually fell for a very lame, simple trick.

"Well," he stated, "How should I say this? My first impression about you three is 'I hate you'."

A very loud groan was heard from the room and the three just slumped in their positions.

**-oXo-**

After the quite interesting meeting with their very weird teacher, the silver-haired man led them in the roof of their academy. He was leaning in the edge on the roof, in the railing. Naruto was in his right, looking really excited and was slightly bouncing; Sasuke was in his left with his elbow in his knees and his chin above his linked hand and Sakura in the middle, her chin placed in her palm. All of them were sitting in a short three-step stairs.

"Now, kids-" Kakashi started but Naruto interrupted him.

"We're not kids!"

Kakashi sighed, "Fine. Now, boys and girl..." Kakashi looked directly at Sakura, as if he was trying to read her mind. Sakura remained calm on the outside but was feeling really confused.

"Let's try and get to know each other. Start by telling me your name, what you like and dislike. Your hopes and dreams. You can also tell me your hobbies. The blond one first." Kakashi finished, nodding his head at Naruto, gesturing for him to speak.

Naruto suddenly stood causing Sakura's chin to slip slightly from her palm and Sasuke glanced at Naruto and grunted silently. He pointed his index finger at Kakashi and yelled, "That's not fair. Why don't you tell us something about yourself first?"

Kakashi looked blankly at Naruto then sighed in defeat and started introducing himself... Or rather, tried to introduce himself.

"I'm Hatake Kakashi. I have no intention of telling you my likes or dislikes. My dreams are... Hmm. And my hobbies... uh, I have a lot of hobbies."

Sasuke and Sakura sweat dropped at their teacher and Naruto just sat there, mouth agape. Their teacher _is _weird. They didn't find out anything about him at all. Well, besides his name.

'_I guess that's fair enough.'_ Sakura thought sarcastically.

"Alright, your turn." Kakashi nodded at Naruto.

Naruto smiled widely and adjusted his forehead protector slightly. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I really like ramen and Sakura-chan." Naruto blushed and glanced at Sakura. The pinkette just rolled her eyes and continued to stare boredly in front of her then uttered a faint 'please don't' but Naruto didn't seem to hear and just continued talking, "I don't like Sasuke-" Sasuke shot a glare at him but he, again, didn't seem to notice and continued, "-and the time when you have to wait for the instant ramen to cook. My hobby is to compare cup ramens. My dream is to be the Hokage someday, believe it!" he finished with a yell.

Sakura sweat dropped at Naruto then sighed and settled went back to her previous position, Sasuke just stared blankly in front of him and Kakashi was slightly shocked at what Naruto said. When he recovered he looked at Sakura and said, "Next one."

"Huh?" she question. Kakashi and Naruto looked at her strangely then she slightly straightened and spoke. "Oh, right. Uh, I'm Haruno Sakura..." she paused for a moment and pondered, feeling an urge to scratch her head but resisted. What does she like or dislike? What was her dream? What was she going to say? What is she _suppose_ to say? "Uh... I like art, books and cherry blossoms. I think that's already obvious-" Kakashi and Naruto nodded. "-I don't like loud people." Kakashi nodded and Naruto grinned broadly—it seems that he was perfectly unaware about the implication of the sentence—while waiting for her next sentence.

"My hopes and dreams are none of your business..." Sakura continued casually, shrugging and she saw Kakashi's eyes twitch slightly, Naruto just sweat dropped at Sakura's answer and Sasuke leaned forward a little and glanced at Sakura at the corner of his eyes.

"As for my hobbies... you'll have to figure that out on your own." Sakura shrugged and placed her chin in her palm.

"Okay..." The silver-haired man stated, sweat dropping slightly at the young girl in front of him.

"Eh." Sakura shrugged.

Kakashi looked at Sasuke, "Your turn."

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke. There are many things I dislike and there is nothing I like." Sakura glanced at Sasuke and made a face. What's wrong with him? "I don't have a dream but I have an ambition. And I will make it a reality. I will revive my clan and... kill a certain man."

Maybe it was just her imagination, but Sakura thought she saw their teacher's lone eye slightly narrow. As for Naruto, he made some comment that it was him who Sasuke was talking about. While Sakura just shuddered at Sasuke's introduction. Yup, it's official. They have the most unusual team yet- wait did he just say he wants to revive his clan... at the age of twelve?

Sakura raised an eyebrow murmured at herself quietly, "At the age of twelve?"

Fortunately for her, her teammates seemed too busy at their own thoughts to notice her comment. Kakashi was the first one who recovered from... shock or whatever it was they were doing and spoke.

"Alright. It seems that each of you have unique personalities," At this statement Sakura really felt like yelling 'Unique?! Are you kidding? We're all weird.' But, again, resisted, letting Kakashi continue what he was saying "I like it. By the way, tomorrow we're going to start our first mission."

"What kind of mission?" Sakura asked.

"We're going to do something that includes all of us. Survival training."

"Eh? We already trained in the academy!" Naruto exclaimed in objection.

Kakashi sighed, "Trust me. This one will be different."

All of them looked at Kakashi questioningly.

"Let's just say that," he paused and looked at them intently. "if you fail this training will go back to the academy."

The three looked at him, shocked. But before all of them could ask him about it or complain, he already started speaking.

"Meet me tomorrow at the training ground at four o'clock in the morning. And don't bother eating breakfast."

"What?! Why?!" Sakura yelled slightly. What does he mean 'don't eat breakfast'? She didn't even eat lunch today. Then she remembered that it was only afternoon and she still has a chance to eat dinner. Not that she will. She usually forgets to eat anyways. Bad habit...

"You'll throw up. That's all for today. Dismiss." And with that, Kakashi vanished with a 'poof', leaving behind a small amount of smoke.

'_Well, that made things better, didn't it?'_ Sakura asked her inner.

'_**Absolutely.' **_Her inner answered sarcastically.

**-oXo-**

_A/N: So, how was it? Tell me what you think. If you guys have any suggestions for this, PM me or put a review about it. Remember, suggestions, criticism and anything that can help me with this is welcome anytime. But no flames. Belated Happy Halloween._

-Green-EyedRaven232824


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I'm back. Sort of. Anyway, thanks for the reviews, faves and alerts last chapter. It really means a lot to me. :) So enjoy this chapter and review! Please, REVIEW! I'll try to update faster if you guys review. Promise!_

_**EDIT:** Some reviewer told me that I wrote jeans as what Sakura wore there so I changed it. Sorry if I made that mistake. I don't know that much about fashion. I don't wear any thing as bottoms except for jeans, shorts or skirts so... Sorry. ^^; I just asked my sister and she told me that what I meant was supposed to be called ninja pants. You know, like the ones that Kakashi wears.  
_

_**P.S: My sister told me that she's going to write something For the 'flamer' on the next chapter. So prepare yourselves for her insults and curse words. Sorry but I can't prevent her from doing it because she edits these things (and she glared at me full force when I asked her not to do it. *sigh* She's a serious girl with a very scary demeanor. When she glares at you, it makes you feel like you're gonna die or crawl in to a hell hole instead of facing her). But she told me this "Don't worry. They're censored." (I laughed when she said that. And she was so serious when she said it.)**  
_

**-oXo-**

After their meeting, the three teammates left the roof and parted ways. Sakura went home, feeling really worn out because of not eating breakfast and lunch that day. When she entered their house she immediately headed to the kitchen to grab some food since it was already six in the afternoon but abruptly stopped at what she saw. The whole kitchen was a mess and the only thing that was clean was their refrigerator and one of the counters. She carefully tip-toed through the mess, grabbed a few food from the refrigerator and headed to their living room.

Daisuke, Kaname and Mizuki were sitting in the couch, watching television. Sakura joined them and settled down on the floor. All of them greeted her and she nodded in return. Sakura was silently eating then decided to ask what happened to their kitchen.

"What happened in the kitchen?" she asked without turning away from the television.

She then heard her brothers sigh and Kaname answered her. "Kai and Shiro."

"Really? I expected them to have talked it out already."

Mizuki answered, "Well, they started off talking. Then there was yelling. Then one of our chairs was in the kitchen." He pointed to the upside-down arm chair near the corner of the kitchen.

"How's your day? Or rather, who are your teammates and your teacher?"

Sakura sighed, "My teammates are Naruto and Sasuke and our teacher was some guy named Kakashi."

Mizuki snickered, "Uzumaki and Uchiha? Bad combination."

Sakura sighed, "Don't make it sound even more difficult that it already is."

Mizuki continued to snicker and Sakura glared at him. The blue-haired boy raised his hand in defence and shrunk in his seat. Before Sakura could literally strangle his older brother, Shiro emerged from his room and intervened, "Hey, guys. What are you talking about?" he asked, smiling.

All of them looked at him questioningly. He and Kai just fought and he's smiling? They all heard him sigh, "We made up and he said he wants to take a nap. Now, what were you talking about?"

"Sakura's team and... day."

The boys all looked at Sakura at the same time. The pinkette sighed and waved her hand in dismissal. She stood up and headed to her room upstairs; leaving her food that Shiro grabbed and ate.

"Look, I don't want to talk about this. I'm going to bed. I still have to wake up early tomorrow 'cause we have a survival training." She paused and looked back at her brothers. "And clean up the kitchen. Someone could get hurt." And she disappeared in their sight.

"Why does she always tell us to be careful?" Shiro scoffed. They all nodded and Shiro looked around.

"Hey, where did Mizuki go?" Shiro, Daisuke and Kaname looked around then heard a crash in the kitchen followed by a scream of pain. They watched Mizuki lying on the ground rubbing his head and whining about stupid things scattering on the ground and the three of them sweat dropped.

"I guess Sakura cursed him _that _bad." Kaname commented.

**-oXo-**

_**3:02 am**_

Sasuke woke up from his sleep early morning, breathing heavily and sweating. It was back again. His nightmare. The nightmare he had since his brother killed their clan. The quiet night he came home. He saw his uncle, aunt, and cousins' bodies lying on the ground of the streets. The night he entered his house, screaming for his mother and father, only to find them dead at his brother's feet.

Sasuke shook his head, trying to eliminate the horrible images that entered his mind and calm his erratic breathing. He then slowly got off his bed and walked to the bathroom, stumbling slightly. After he finished showering, he put on his clothes without bothering to dry his hair.

Sasuke absent-mindedly looked out the window, his hair still dripping wet. The sky was still dark. The top of the sky was still blue although there was now a peeking yellow color at the bottom. Sasuke scowled at the sight that reminded him of his recent teammates. Naruto, he thought, was naturally stupid. Then his thoughts diverted to the only female in the team. The pink-haired girl, Sakura, he doesn't know anything about her. Well, she's not stupid, that, he knows. She just looks weak.

He remembered about the meeting they had yesterday. Naruto made some idiotic comment that he was the one Sasuke wants to kill—a comment he chose to ignore. Their teacher, Kakashi, was weird. They didn't know anything about him at all besides his name. And he didn't seem to mind Sasuke's response about his goal to kill someone. In fact, he only narrowed his eyes and he looked like he expected Sasuke's answer.

Sakura was also somehow weird. She only told them her name, likes and dislikes. Other than that, her answer was considered also weird. The girl seems like a very careless person. Sasuke presumed that, she's probably like that because she doesn't know what it's like to be alone, to feel like no one appreciates you and she doesn't know what it's like to have someone important to you die.

... Or, at least that's what he thought.

-**oXo-**

_**3:10 am**_

_RING RING RI- CLICK._

Naruto sat up groggily and rubbed his eyes. He looked at his clock and groaned then fell down on his bed again. He was about to doze off again when he suddenly remembered that they have training that morning. He bolted up from his bed and ran to the bathroom, almost stumbling from the things that scattered on the floor. After his shower, Naruto immediately got dressed and looked at the mirror and adjusted his forehead protector. He then glanced at the calendar and grinned. Yes, today is the day he is going to prove to them that he is the best ninja ever and beat Sasuke. _'Maybe Sakura-chan will like me now.'_

Naruto started jumping up and down then looked at the clock and noticed the time: 3:57. He abruptly stopped and ran to the training ground, muttering curses and started arguing with himself about whose fault was it that he's almost late.

**-oXo-**

_**2:47 am**_

Sakura didn't sleep at all that night. She told her brothers that she was going to bed early because she has to wake up early. But instead she stayed up all night, in her room, without any lights turned on, sitting on her bed while hugging her black stuffed toy rabbit, its red and green eyes shining slightly from the moon's rays and stared at the wall absent-mindedly. She was still trying to convince herself to sleep and banish all the bad images in her mind. The reason she couldn't sleep that night was the nightmare that kept hunting her in her sleep.

The day her mother died.

She can still see her mother's loving but bloody face smiling gently at her when she died in front of Sakura. Sakura closed her eyes and sighed but the image flashed in her head and her eyes immediately snapped open. She scowled and looked at the clock in her nightstand. She sighed again and decided to just forget about sleeping and went to the bathroom. After showering Sakura proceeded to get her usual ninja clothes but paused and decided to change her usual red attire into something new.

She went to her closet and picked her clothes. She wore a red hoddie jacket with the Haruno symbol at the back. She zipped up her jacket until the zipper reached just above her chest and one of the jackets sleeves were folded until it reached her elbow and wore a black sleeveless shirt underneath. She also wore black cargo pants/ninja pants with purple flames at the bottom and the word 'Susano'o' printed on its side and her usual blue ninja sandals.

Instead of separating her hair in the center, she decided to separate it in the right side. And since her hair in front, on each side of her face is shorter that her hair in the back, she looked like she has bangs since her left eye was covered. She blew her hair to the side just enough so that it won't cover her eyes but her hair still framed both sides of her face. Sakura then wore her forehead protector and tied her hair in a slightly high ponytail with the red ribbon that Ino gave to her as a gift.

When she finished, she grabbed her weapons case and strapped them to her waist and leg. Sakura headed downstairs to see if one of her brothers was already awake or at least her father. She arrived in their living room and saw Daisuke in the couch. Sakura raised her eyebrow at the sight and looked at the clock: 3:27. To be honest, Sakura was only actually half-expecting to see one of her brothers to be awake. Usually they wake up really late except only if they have class. But they don't have class that day. And even if they did, they usually wouldn't be up that early.

Sakura decided to approach her brother and asked what's wrong. Daisuke looked at her and sighed, "Nothing. Just a nightmare."

"You too?" Sakura asked, half-expecting her brother's nightmare to be just like hers but Sakura only sweat dropped at his answer.

"I dreamt about a smiling cat and a blue caterpillar."

Sakura sighed and mumbled, "Who are you? Alice?". Her brother looked at her questioningly. She waved her hand and said, "Never mind. I have to go."

"I thought your training starts at four?" Daisuke asked.

"So?" Sakura inquired but nevertheless continued walking.

"So, it's only" Daisuke paused and looked at the clock, "3:30."

Sakura shrugged, "Don't care. Perhaps, I can just walk slowly to the training ground. And it's better to be early than late anyway. Bye."

"Okay then. Bye."

**-oXo-**

Sakura walked slowly towards the training ground, observing the environment around her. She looked at the sky and smiled slightly then looked at the ground, hoping that this day was going to be a good one. When she arrived at the training ground, she saw her teammates approaching from different directions.

Naruto was walking sleepily and greeted them with a 'good morning' while trying to suppress a yawn. Sasuke was walking with his hand shoved in his pocket and looked at them uninterestingly. Sakura also greeted them and they all met up in the middle of the ground. Naruto blinked at Sakura then pointed his finger at her.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura-chan, you changed your clothes! And hair!" he yelled.

"I just find this much more comfortable that the usual tight clothes I used to wear. And the _hair_ often gets in the way when fighting or training." Sakura shrugged and Sasuke glared at Naruto with a message for him to shut up.

"Oh…" Naruto answered and noticed Sasuke glaring at him and glared back.

Sakura noticed how the two glared at each other and also glared at both of them, "Don't you dare start with that again." She spat. Both of them stopped glaring at each other and looked her. Sasuke looked at her briefly then looked away. Naruto huffed lightly and sat down on the ground. Sakura then turned her back at them and looked at the trees.

Half an hour later and their teacher still haven't arrived. In fact, Naruto got so tired that he actually fell asleep while lying on the ground. Sasuke was still staring aimlessly in front of him while Sakura started playing with one of her kunais.

A few moments later and he finally arrived. Sakura looked at the sky and noticed that the sun was now completely visible in the sky and sighed. Sasuke kicked Naruto and the blond boy immediately stood up and franticly looked around, finding his attacker then saw Kakashi heading towards them.

Naruto pointed his finger at Kakashi accusingly and yelled, "You're late!"

Kakashi scratched the back of his head and spoke. "A black cat crossed my way, so-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Sakura interrupted him. "Liar." She said dryly.

Kakashi then laughed sheepishly but cleared his throat when he noticed his students looking at him boredly.

"Well then. Let's start. Alright, I will set the alarm to twelve o'clock." He stated. Kakashi place the clock on top of one of the three logs—in the middle—that was standing vertically and set the alarm he held up two bells to them, its sound echoing in the forest. The three of them straightened and Sakura raised her eyebrow. Naruto asked Kakashi what the bells are for.

"Here are two bells. Today's task is to get these bells from me before noon." He moved the bell again causing the bells to hit each other and tinkle. "Whoever can't is not allowed to have lunch."

Naruto yelled in protest but the silver-haired man ignored him. "I'm going to tie you there-" he pointed to the middle log "-and make you watch the others enjoy their lunch."

"So that's why he said…" Sasuke started.

"…Not to eat breakfast." Sakura finished.

Naruto groaned and held his growling stomach then noticed the bells and asked, "Wait. Why are there only two bells?"

"Since there are only two bells one of you will has to be tied up in the log. The person who will fail will be sent back to the academy. It might be just one or all three." Kakashi paused and looked at them for a moment then continued. "When I say 'start', we start. You can all use weapons since you won't be able to get this from me if you don't have the will."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, you can't even dodge the chalk eraser." The blond boy yelled and started laughing.

The silver-haired man just looked at him boredly and didn't seem to be affected by the comment.

"Ignore the guy with the lowest score."

Naruto snarled and prepared to lunge towards Kakashi, his kunai positioned in his hand. But before Naruto could even move from his position, Kakashi suddenly vanished from their vision in the blink of an eye. The silver-haired man reappeared behind Naruto, his hands was gripping the blond boy's wrists. One of his hands was twisting Naruto's wrist so that his kunai was pointed behind the blue-eyed boy's head and the other one was just preventing the blond boy from attacking him.

Sasuke and Sakura both tensed and went defensive out of reflex. Sakura stared astonishingly and a little confused at their teacher. He might not be able to avoid the chalk eraser but he is good.

"I didn't say 'start' yet." Kakashi remarked lazily.

As Kakashi released Naruto, the pinkette and the raven-haired boy back away slowly, as if preparing and expecting him to attack them next.

But then Kakashi straightened and spoke. "We will begin."

All of them waited for Kakashi to give his signal then, "Ready, start."

**-oXo-**

_A/N: Yup, I'm gonna leave it there and leave you guys with a cliffhanger-ish ending. REVIEW! :)_

-Green-EyedRaven232824


End file.
